Various types of protective body covers are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a water resistant protective body cover including a trapezoidal water resistant cover, an air chamber continuously attached to a top edge of the cover, a hand pump attached to the air chamber, and a pair of interconnectable hook and loop fastener strips including a first strip and a second strip. What has been further needed is for the first strip to be continuously disposed on an exterior surface of a right edge of the cover and for the second strip to be continuously disposed on an interior surface of a left edge of the cover. Lastly, what has been needed is for the air chamber to be configured to securely engage around a user's limb when the air chamber is in the inflated position.
The water resistant protective body cover thus allows a user to shower while protecting an affected area from water. The cover can be produced in varying dimensions for use over any part of the user's body.